Face The Truth
by missgranger26
Summary: Hidup Hermione sebagai seorang wanita nyaris sempurna. Cantik, pintar, kaya dan memiliki seorang suami yang juga nyaris sempurna seperti dirinya. Namun, tetap saja, tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia.. No Magic, AU !
1. Chapter 1

_Halo sebelumnya.. terimakasih sebelumnya untuk para reader setia fanfictin terutama para Dramione shipper. Mohon maaf untuk cerita What's Wrong,Love? Aku belum bisa publish chapter 8 karena story itu stuck di tengah chapter 8. Ide cerita sudah ada hanya saja karena kesibukan pribadi, Chapter 8 terpotong di tengah jalan dan justru malah membuat aku terinspirasi cerita baru. Huhu maaf ya. Tapi kemungkinan WWL masih tetap aku lanjutkan hanya saja terlebih dulu aku ingin mempersembahkan cerita terbaru Dramione. Masih tentang tema favoritku,Marriage Life, hanya saja kemungkinan besar konfliknya akan lebih serius dan agak berat dari ff sebelumnya. Ceritanya NO MAGIC. Tidak ada persahabatan Golden Trio dan Hogwarts. Semoga saja FF ini akan menyenangkan kalian para Dramione Shipper. Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu FF WWL dan selamat menikmati FF baru ini._

All characters belong to JK. Rowling

 **FACE THE TRUTH**

Chapter 1

Udara pagi terasa begitu melegakan dan sudah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hermione untuk menyempatkan diri menghirup udara pagi dari balkon yang terletak di kamarnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang secangkir coklat panas, Hermione tidak bergeming dari tempatnya meskipun udara pagi terasa lebih dingin dari biasa karena akan memasuki musim gugur.

Hermione selalu menyukai bangun pagi lebih awal daripada siapapun yang ada di rumah besar menyukai suasana pagi yang tenang..damai..yang mana sangat berbalikan dengan kehidupan yang dia jalani sekarang.

Hermione dapat merasakan bahwa hidupnya sekarang hancur. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah untuk dicintai.. Tapi.. hal sederhana yang sangat diinginkannya tersebut terasa sangat jauh dari harapannya.

Ayahnya..tidak pernah menyukainya..tak pernah menginginkan tahu itu, bahkan ayahnya tak perlu repot untuk memberitahunya karena dia sudah merasakannya. Ayahnya tak pernah peduli. Bahkan hanya untuk menatap Hermione dan mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya, Ayahnya tak pernah ada untuknya.

Ibunya, orang yang paling Hermione cintai, sudah meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya sekarang sudah tenang di Surga. Satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya.

Maka,Hermione benar-benar merasa sendiri sekarang. Baiklah, sebenarnya tidak sendiri,Hermione memiliki seorang suami. Tapi Hermione tahu keadaan rumah tangganya tidaklah seperti rumah tangga orang lainnya. Suaminya tidak peduli padanya. Pernikahan mereka hanyalah bentuk dari keegoisan orang tua yang menjodohkan mereka karena alasan bisnis keluarga. Hermione tidak bisa menolaknya, bagaimanapun juga pernikahan mereka tidak ada cinta

Ketika mengetahui bahwa dia akan menikahi orang yang tidak dia kenal, Hermione sadar dia tak akan bisa menolaknya. Hermione menyadari bahwa hidupnya sudah sangat hancur tapi dia masih berharap bahwa kehidupannya mungkin akan berubah, mungkin sedikit berubah.

Hermione tahu suaminya tidak menginginkannya dan itu terlihat jelas, Tapi dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan pria tersebut karena bagaimanapun dia juga tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, Hermione selalu berusaha agar pernikahannya baik-baik saja meskipun dia menyadari bahwa suaminya adalah orang yang sangat angkuh,dingin dan tanpa kepedulian pada dirinya.

Meskipun mereka hidup di dalam rumah yang sama bersama puluhan pelayan mereka, Hermione tak bisa menyangkal adanya jarak yang besar antara dirinya dan suaminya. Hermione tidak bodoh,Suaminya tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Hermione sadar mungkin saja suaminya, seorang Draco Malfoy, Pria kaya, tampan, pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di London, akan bercinta dengan wanita lain, wanita yang lebih di inginkannya tentu saja karena bagaimanapun juga, pernikahan yang mereka jalani bukanlah pernikahan karena cinta.

Hermione bisa saja menyangkal nya atau mungkin melakukan hal yang sama tapi Hermione tidak bisa. Hermione bukanlah wanita murahan yang akan pergi dengan pria mana saja yang dia suka. Hermione selalu menutupi pada semua orang bahwa pernikahannya baik-baik , dia hanya tidak ingin pergi dengan orang lain atau katakanlah bercinta dengan orang lain dan ketika pulang dia akan menemui suaminya. Hermione sekali lagi hanya ingin pernikahannya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ketjka minumannya mulai habis, Hermione berbalik pergi dari balkonnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamarnya. Masih tak ada siapa-siapa di koridor. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Pagi Dorothy," sapa Hermione pada kepala pelayan dirumahnya. "Kau sedang membuat Nasi Goreng Thailand ya?"

"Oh. Pagi, . Ya, saya sedang membuat kesukaan anda," sahut Dorothy yang terlihat sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

"Baunya sangat enak, aku tak sabar ingin memakannya," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Dorothy tersenyum melihat majikannya yang terlihat antusias pada masakannya."Anda terlihat sangat lapar," Dorothy tersenyum lebar pada Hermione."Mrs. Malfoy , anda tidak ke Hospital hari ini?"

Hermione memang bekerja di salah satu Rumah sakit terkenal di kota London setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokterannya beberapa tahun lalu. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali mengamati Dorothy yang masih memasak. "Tidak Dorothy, hari ini aku sedang libur. Apakah kau memang sengaja memasaknnya banyak Dorothy. Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan sebanyak itu," Hermione mengerutkan keningnya heran karena dia merasa Dorothy memasak terlalu banyak.

"Tidak Mrs. Malfoy. Ini memang porsi yang pas." Dan sebelum Hermione sempat bersuara lagi, Dorothy mengatakan bahwa Mr. Malfoy sudah datang. Hermione agak terkejut dengan ucapan Dorothy. Dia memang terbiasa tidak melihat Draco pulang atau sekedar makan pagi dengannya, namun jarak waktu nya terlalu dekat sejak terakhir dia melihat keberadaan Draco di rumah. Biasanya dia akan mendapati kenyataan tidak bertemu Draco selama hampir 1 bulan namun 1 minggu terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, membuat Hermione merasa agak aneh.

"Mr. Malfoy baru saja pulang, . Dia tertidur di ruang tengah," sahut Dorothy. "Apakah nyonya akan sarapan sekarang?" tanya Dorothy kembali.

"Tunggu Dorothy. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Draco terlebih dulu," Hermione berlalu dari Dapur dan pergi keruang tengah di rumah besar mereka.

Hermione mendapati seorang pria yang kini sedang berbaring di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Semua kancing bajunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas dada bidang pria tersebut. Lengan bajunya tergulung dan salah satu tangannya menutupi matanya dan tangan lainnya menggantung di sisi sofa. Dasi dan jas nya sama-sama sudah tergeletak di lantai. Hermione berjalan dan meraih jas serta dasi suaminya sambil melirik ke arah pria yang masih tidak bergerak di sofa. Hermione tidak yakin apakah suaminya sedang tidur atau hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Draco," Hermione memanggilnya dengan pelan.

Dan benar saja, Draco memang tidak benar-benar tidak lagi menutupi matanya dan beralih posisi menjadi duduk sambil tetap memegangi pelipis matanya. Hermione dapat melihat mata abu-abu Draco yang terlihat memerah serta rambut pirang platinanya yang terlihat berantakan. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memegang dahi Draco untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya namun Draci langsung menepisnya.

Dan 2 tahun hidup dengan Draco, Hermione sudah banyak membuat pengendalian emosi Hermione menjadi sangat baik sehingga Hermione tidak terlalu memusingkan atau mengambil hati atas setiap tindakan Draco. Hermione yang juga memiliki sifat keras kepala dan tak peduli dengan tepisan Draco, Hermione kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Draco dengan paksa kali ini.

"Kau demam,"

Draco tidak menjawab. Hermione menambahkan kalimatnya karena sadar Draco tidak akan berusaha merespon ucapannya "Kau terlalu bekerja sampai larut malam sepertinya. Kau harus beristirahat di kamar, bukan di sini,"

Hermione baru akan meraih tubuh Draco untuk membantunya yang nampak kesusahan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya saat mencoba untuk berdiri namun lagi-lagi Draco menepisnya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," dan Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hermione.

Hermione tidak menyusulnya dan membiarkan Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hermione menghela nafasnya dan merasa lelah atas situasi ini. Meskipun mereka jarang bertemu, namun Draco selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Hermione selalu berusaha agar semua tampak normal dan baik-baik saja tapi Draco bahkan tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Hermione pernah berpikir bahwa benar Draco membencinya karena Hermione menyetujui pernikahan ini tapi Hermione pikir lagi, rasanya tidak masuk akal karena Draco tidak punya Hak untuk membencinya karena dia juga dalam posisi yang sama , sama-sama tidak bisa menentang pernikahan ini dan Hermione berpikir lebih jauh, Draco tidak memiliki alasan untuk membencinya. Karena mungkin Hermione juga akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Hermione bermaksud kembali ke dapur namun kemudian berubah pikiran setelah melihat jas dan dasi yang masih ada di tangannya dan pergi menyusul Draco ke kamar. Hermione masuk dan mendapati baju-baju yang berserakan di kasur dan koper besar terbuka terletak di lantai.

Hermione jelas sadar apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau mau pergi," Hermione bertanya seolah itu hal biasa dan berjalan menuju sofa di kamar untuk meletakkan jas dan dasi Draco yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Dia sadar Draco tidak akan menjawabnya dan dia hanya berdiri menyaksikan Draco yang sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Hermione terlalu biasa dengan keheningan di antara mereka walaupun banyak hal yang ingin di tanyakannya namun menyadari bahwa Draco tidak akan menanggapinya , maka Hermione memutuskan tetap diam.

Seketika hal mengejutkan Hermione bahwa ternyata Draco lah yang memutuskan mengakhiri keheningan antara mereka.

"Ada urusan perusahaan di Paris selama satu minggu," tanpa menoleh Hermione , Draco menyahutinya dengan datar sambil menutup kopernya.

"Kau sedang sakit,"

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter pribadiku,"

Hermione terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada namun dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan kalimat yang ingin dia keluarkan. "Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu. Pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kau terlihat mengerikan," Sesungguhnya Hermione tidak ingin berusaha terlihat mengejek Draco namun entahlah, setiap berhadapan dengan Draco dengan keadaan seperti ini, Hermione tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Aku akan menggantinya di bandara. Aku sibuk,"

"Apa bedanya dengan mengganti di sini,"

Draco menahan nafas dan memutuskan menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak," Hermione menegaskan suaranya. Hermione menatap Draco dan menunggu kalimat dari Draco "Aku tidak pernah ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan," Nada suara Draco terdengar dingin dan Hermione berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Hermione bisa saja lebih keras kepala daripada Draco namun hal itu hanya akan membuat pertengkaran antara mereka.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat. Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat dulu,"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh peduli?"

Selalu seperti ini. Hermione selalu berhasil membalikkan kata-katanya dengan mudah. Dia tak paham dengan ini semua. Sejak hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, Draco menmyadari bahwa Hermione memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya dan itu sangat membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku harus pergi," Draco menyahutinya dengan datar dan meraih kopernya. Namun sebelum Draco akan mencapai pintu kamarnya, suara Hermione mencegahnya keluar dari pintu itu.

"Apa kau sangat ingin menjauh dariku, Draco," Hermione bertanya dengan lirih.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Hermione," Draco menjawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hermione.

Hermione tidak tersenyum tapi ini adalah kesempatan langka untuknya, Berbicara sedekat ini dengan Draco dan mungkin ini adalah percakapn mereka yang pernah di tanggapi Draco sebanyak ini. Dan sebelum Hermione sempat mencegahnya, bibirnya langsung mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan untuk di katakan.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, Draco." Hermione mengatakan nya dengan pelan namun berhasil membuat Draco memutarkan badan ke arahnya. Draco mengerutkan keningnya dan mungkin merasa heran mengapa Hermione menyangkut pautkan pernikahan mereka dengan kepergiannya kali ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya karena aku jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu,"

"Kau juga tahu bahwa aku tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini."

Hermione tersentak dengan pernyataan Draco dan tidak berbicara apapun. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Dia tidak sakit hati atau apapun, sungguh, Hermione baik-baik saja. Hermione terkejut karena Draco mengatakannya dengan terus terang. Bagaimanapun juga, Hermione tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untuk Draco.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Draco?" Hermione mengulangi kalimat Draco sebelumnya setelah dia berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Draco melepaskan koper di sampingnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione. "Kita berdua tahu bahwa kita tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun atas pernikahan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan,"

Hermione menatap ke mata kelabu Draco. Hermione merasa muak. Ingin sekali dia meneriakkan segalanya di hadapan Draco. Mereka berdua memang sadar, mereka tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk menolak pernikahan ini dan itulah mengapa Hermione membuat pernikahan ini agar berjalan nampak baik-baik mengapa Draco tidak mengerti? Bukankah dengan rasa benci hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin rumit? Bisa saja akan menyakiti mereka berdua, bukan? Mereka sudah tinggal 2 tahun, tak bisakah Draco menerimanya? Tidak, mereka tidak perlu saling mencintai. Hermione hanya menginginkan agar mereka bisa saling menghargai satu sama lain.

Namun Hermione juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Draco. Hermione tahu,tinggal bersama orang yang tidak kita inginkan akan membuat siapa saja muak. Hermione tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena Hermione segera menyadari bahwa ini adalah salahnya. Untuk apa dia repot-repot membuat pernikahannya baik-baik saja padahal tidak? Tidak seharusnya di a berharap agar semua baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Karena tidak seharusnya dia membuat pria yang mencintai wanita lain mau menerima pernikahan ini.

Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menangis saat tangan dingin Draco menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf."

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng. Iya, kalimat basa-basi yang memang tidak perlu diucapkan Draco. Untuk apa dia minta maaf, ini semua adalah salahnya. Salahnya karena berharap terlalu tinggi.

Hermione perlahan mundur sehingga Draco tidak lagi menyentuh pipinya. "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu bingung.'

Namun sebelum Draco membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Hermione menyelanya. "Kau beristirahatlah hari ini. Aku akan menelpon sekretarismu bahwa kau sakit."

Draco baru akan membantah namun Hermione kembali menyelanya.

"Aku mohon, Draco. Hanya untuk hari ini."

...

TBC

Ditunggu ya review, kritik dan sarannya...


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf karena chapter kedua baru bisa di publish sekarang. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan menyukai fanfic. Aku harap kalian masih mau setia menunggu ya. hehee Tanpa banyak kata selamat menikmati chapter ini. Review, kritik dan saran tetap ditunggu. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas apresiasinya readers.

 **FACE THE TRUTH**

 **Chapter 2**

Di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, Hermione memutuskan pergi berbelanja ke supermarket di dekat rumahnya. Sambil menenteng dua bungkus plastik besar yang berisi makanan ringan di tangannya, Hermione melangkah berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sebenarnya pergi berbelanja untuk hal-hal kecil keperluan rumah bukanlah tugas Hermione mengingat di rumah Draco, pelayan yang selalu siap melayani mereka cukup banyak. Namun Hermione dengan senang hati menolak meminta mereka pergi dan lebih memilih membeli nya sendiri karena sejujurnya Hermione menikmati hal-hal normal dan sederhana seperti ini sendiri tanpa harus di iringi pelayan.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir dan mencapai mobilnya, Hermione meletakkan kedua belanjaannya di trotoar di samping dia memarkir mobilnya. Hermione lalu mencari kunci mobilnya yang berada di dalam tasnya, namun sebelum berhasil menemukan kuncinya, ponselnya berbunyi. Buru-buru Hermione meraih ponselnya dan membaca nama pemanggil di layar ponselnya.

 _Ginny Calling_

Hermione agak mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama rekan sekaligus teman dekatnya di rumah sakit itu menelpon. Hermione langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo Ginny?"

"Hermione, bisa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Suara Ginny terdengar panik.

"Ada apa Ginny?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang libur sekarang. Tapi kami memerlukan tenaga bantuan karena kami akan melakukan operasi dan ..."

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" Hermione langsung mengakhiri panggilan dari Ginny. Hal-hal seperti ini memang akan terjadi jika memutuskan menjadi seorang tenaga medis begitupun yang di alami Hermione. Dia tak bisa menolak atau marah karena memang sudah tugasnya siap sedia saat di butuhkan meskipun dia sedang cuti sekarang.

Dengan cepat Hermione memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya. Namun karena terburu-buru, Hermione tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya. Sambil mengumpat kecil, dia membungkuk untuk mengambil kuncinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya.

Hermione hampir terjatuh tapi ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Hermione kembali berdiri dan mendapati seorang pria yang terduduk di dekatnya. Hermione secara naluriah mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru tadi," Pria itu langsung meminta maf pada Hermione karena tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

Hermione tersenyum kecil kemudian bertanya agak cemas " Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sambil menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang sedikit terkena debu karena terjatuh. " Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Permisi," Dia tersenyum pada Hermione dan bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione memperhatikan pria itu yang kembali berlari dan kemudian menghilang di belokan tak jauh dari jalan tersebut. Hermione agak sedikit heran mengapa pria tersebut tampak buru-buru sekali namun kemudian lamunannya buyar saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Hermione baru akan melangkahkan kakinya namun sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Hermione merasakan kakinya menendang sesuatu.

Sebuah dompet.

Mungkin ini milik pria tadi.

Hermione memutar badannya untuk melihat apakah pria itu kembali ke sini untuk mengambil dompetnya namun seperti yang sudah dia duga, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi kecuali dirinya. Sambil menghela nafas dengan sedikit ragu, Hermione membuka dompet tersebut hanya untuk memeriksa kartu identitasnya.

Oliver Wood.

Hermione bisa saja mengejar pria itu yang kemungkinan masih tidak terlalu jauh dan mengembalikan dompetnya dan pergi dengan tenang namun tentu saja itu membutuhkan waktu lagi sedangkan dia sendiri harus segera bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Maka Hermione memutuskan umtuk membawa dompet ini, menyerahkannya ke polisi dan membiarkan mereka menanganinya. Pilihan terakhir sangat masuk akal mengingat dia yang juga terburu-buru.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Hermione memasukkan dompet itu ke tasnya, bergegas membereskan belanjaannya,memasukkannya ke mobil dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Hermione baru bisa menyelesaikan operasi tepat pukul lima sore. Seperti biasanya, begitu Hermione keluar dari ruang operasi, maka hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah raut cemas dari orang-orang yang menunggu pasien.

Kebetulan, saat ini hanya ada satu orang yang menunggu di depan kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Ibu anda baik-baik saja. Pendarahan di kepala sudah berhenti dan sebentar lagi pasien akan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. Kecelakaan yang di alaminya tidak menyebabkan luka yang fatal hanya saja kami tetap harus memantau perkembangannya. Semoga ibu anda cepat sembuh dengan segera."

Wanita di depannya menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ibuku."

"Sudah menjadi tugas kami. Baiklah saya permisi dulu."

Hermione berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi menuju ruangan kecil dimana Hermione akan mengganti pakaian operasi dengan jas putih yang biasa dia kenakan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada noda darah yang menempel, Hermione keluar menuju kantornya.

Sampai di ruangannya, tampak seorang wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Ginny, rekan kerja sekaligusnya teman perempuannya yang paling dekat. Terlihat Ginny sedang asik memainkan smartphonenya. Hermione yakin, wanita itu pastilah sedang berkirim chat dengan kekasihnya, Harry Potter. Hermione meletakkan tas tangannya di meja dan mengambil posisi duduk si sebelah Ginny. Ginny yang menyadari kedatangan Hermione mengalihkan pandangan nya dari smartphone kemudian memasukkannya ke saku jas putihnya.

"Hermione, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hari liburmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Ginny."

"Coba saja dokter baru itu tidak datang terlambat, kau tak perlu datang dan merelakan hari liburmu yang langka."

"Dokter baru?"

"Ya, dokter baru," Ginny memutar bola matanya bosan sperti tidak suka dengan si sosok dokter baru itu. "Baru hari pertama saja dia sudah datang terlambat. Dia juga mencari-cari alasan dengan mengatakan kalau mobilnya mogok sehingga dia harus berlari kesini. Alasan macam apa itu? Seperti ada yang percaya saja."

Hermione mendengarkan saja Ginny berbicara dan tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kelakuan si dokter baru itu. Lagipula bisa saja kan dia benar?

Hermione beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi mengambil tas tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Mungkin jika dia bukan salah satu dari anak pemilik saham rumah sakit ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan diterima disini."

Pernyataan Ginny terakhir sedikit membuat Hermione tertarik. "Anak pemilik rumah sakit? Benarkah?"

"Itu yang ku dengar. Katanya dia sangat pintar dan hebat tapi aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku baru akan percaya dia sangat pintar jika bisa mengalahkanmu." Ucap Ginny dengan nada suara yang masih sangat kesal dengan kelakuan si dokter baru.

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum pada Ginny. Jika boleh jujur, Hermione tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Baginya semua dokter sama saja dan tidak memiliki perbedaan apapun. Mereka semua mempunyai tugas dan kewajiban yang sama untuk membantu dan menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain.

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah, yang kudengar lagi nanti jika dia datang kita akan diperkenalkan dengan si dokter baru itu."

Namun Hermione tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Ginny terakhir. Hermione fokus pada ponselnya dan langsung mencari nama Draco. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia telah meninggalkan suaminya itu di rumah. Hermione tahu bahwa seharusnya dia tidak peduli. Sejak hidup bersama selama mereka menikah, sudah ada peraturan tidak tertulis antara mereka bahwa mereka tidak boleh mencampuri urusan satu sama lain. Lagipula bukankah Draco yang memintanya menjaga jarak?

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ada sebagian kecil di hati Hermione yang mengatakan bahawa dia harus memberitahu Draco dimana dia berada saat ini. Mau tidak mau dia sedikit merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di Manor mereka. Oke, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendirian. Mereka punya banyak pelayan yang akan selalu siap melayani Draco. Tapi sekali lagi, Draco tetaplah suaminya. Seburuk apapun pernikahan mereka, Hermione tetap berkewajiban untuk menjaganya apalagi mengingat bahwa sekarang Draco sedang sakit.

Dia memang tidak mencintai Draco namun bukan berarti juga dia membencinya. Bagaimanapun, hidup bersama beberapa tahun akan membuat siapapun saling peduli.

Pengecualian bagi Draco, mungkin.

Dan Hermione tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa panggilannya tidak diangkat oleh si penerima. Hermione merasa bodoh sekarang, memang sejak kapan Draco pernah membalas teleponnya? Hermione jarang menelpon pria itu. Percakapan terakhir mereka lewat ponsel terjadi hampir satu tahun yang lalu, itupun karena ibu Draco yang memintanya menelpon pria itu.

Namun, karena rasa penasaran, kali ini Hermione mencoba menelpon ke Manor. Hanya membutuhkan satu kali nada tunggu sebelum seorang pelayan mengangkat panggilan telepon dari seberang.

" _Selamat sore. Dengan kediaman keluarga Malfoy."_

"Helena, ini aku. Apakah Draco masih di kamarnya atau tidak?"

"Setahu saya tidak, Mrs Malfoy. sudah pergi dari Manor sejak siang tadi."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Apa dia tidak memberitahu akan pergi kemana?"

"Mr. Malfoy tidak mengatakan apapun. Maafkan saya, ."

Hermione menghela nafas lelah. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Draco tidak akan menuruti perkataannya untuk tetap di rumah dan beristirahat.

"Tapi Mr. Malfoy mengatakan pada saya untuk memberitahu pada Mrs. Malfoy untuk tidak perlu khawatir. mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri dan akan pulang malam ini."

Informasi ini terdengar sangat mengejutkan bagi Hermione. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu ingin bermalam di Manor tanpa paksaan orangtuanya dan dia merasa ... aneh. Dia bahkan lebih terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Draco memutuskan berbagi informasi itu padanya. Draco selalu melakukan hal apapun yang dia inginkan dan Hermione sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Itu hal yang aneh.

Baiklah, itu bukan urusannya.

Hermione mengakhiri panggilan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Helena. Hermione menoleh pada Ginny yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya dari sofa.

"Aku menelpon rumahku," Jawab Hermione yang memahami arti dari raut wajah Ginny.

Ginny mengangguk mengerti. Dia sedikit tahu tentang keadaan hubungan Hermione dan suaminya namun Ginny sangat menghormati keputusan Hermione tentang privasi kehidupan rumah tangganya dan memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Mione, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar? Aku ingin minum secangkir latte di Cafe Neville."

"Baiklah, aku juga merasa agak lapar,Ginny."

Maka, untuk hari ini Hermione memutuskan menghabiskan sisa jam liburnya dengan Ginny.

* * *

Jane Gardania selalu dikenal sebagai wanita yang tenang dan mandiri. Dia selalu siap untuk menghadapi situasi terburuk dengan tenang dan jarang sekali meminta bantuan orang lain karena dia merasa sendiri pun cukup untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri namun tidak kali ini.

Dia sangat panik saat mengetahui ibunya mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bisa pergi kerumah sakit dan menangis melihat keadaan ibunya. Jane hanya hidup berdua dengan Ibunya dan dia sangat kebingungan harus meminta bantuan pada siapa.

Oleh karena itu, dia sangat senang dan bersyukur saat melihat kekasihnya yang sedang melangkah masuk ke kamar dimana ibunya sedang di rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak begitu baik," Jane menghela nafas sambil memandang sosok ibunya.

Pria itu meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang dibelinya di atas meja dekat ranjang ibunya sebelum kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jane tersenyum. "Maaf merepotkanmu, padahal kau sedang sakit."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menyesal jika tidak datang kemari."

"Terimakasih, Draco."

Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jane. Draco berjalan menuju sofa di salah satu ruangan tersebut dan duduk sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Draco masih merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dia memang kurang tidur karena lembur namun dia tidak bisa jika harus membiarkan Jane melewati masalah ini sendirian.

Jane menyadari keadaan Draco dan mendekatinya duduk di sofa. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Draco mengangguk meskipun tangannya masih memegang kepalanya. "Tidak masalah. Hanya sedikit pusing."

Perkataan Draco tidak sedikitpun menghilangkan kekhawatiran Jane. Jane mengulurkan tangannya untuk memerikasa suhu tubuh pria itu dan Jane terkejut mendapati keadaan bahwa tubuh Draco sangat panas. "Draco, kau demam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Draco menurunkan tangan Jane dari dahinya dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jane.

"Maaf. Biarkan aku meminjam bahumu sebentar."

Jane dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian membelai kepala Draco perlahan. Dia menyadari bahwa sekarang Draco sedang menghadapi masalah. Jane memang belum tahu masalah yang sedang di hadapi Draco, namun apapun itu dia berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi...Ini semua memang bermasalah. Hubungan mereka adalah suatu kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak mereka pertahankan. Jane sangat tahu hal itu. Menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang sudah menikah adalah dosa yang termaafkan. Mereka berdua seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini. Jika Draco tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa pernikahannya karena terpaksa, Jane pasti akan melepaskannya. Jane tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan istri Draco jika mengetahui suaminya memiliki wanita lain namun Jane juga menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mencintai karena pernikahan mereka hanyalah paksaan dari keegoisan orangtua mereka.

Jane sangat mencintai Draco.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jane kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk memastikan keadaan Draco yang masih bersandar di bahunya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku sangat baik-baik saja,Jane." Kali ini Draco kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Aku seorang Malfoy." Katanya dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau tahu..."

"Kau akan selalu disampingku." Draco menyela. "Aku tahu itu, Jane."

* * *

Hermione tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya setelah makan malam, Hermione melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hermione menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengantuk hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat segelas susu hangat. Mungkin dengan cara itu bisa membuat rasa kantukknya hadir.

Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan turun sebelum kemudian memasuki dapur. Sebenarnya bisa saja Hermione meminta salah satu pelayan nya untuk membuatkannya susu dan meminta mereka mengantar langsung ke kamarnya, hanya saja Hermione tidak tega membangunkan mereka tengah malam begini hanya untuk sekedar membuatkannya segelas susu.

Setelah selesai membuat segelas susu hangat, Hermione berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Meja makan di Manor mereka sangat besar, cukup untuk menampung 12 orang. Sering Hermione berpikir, mengapa mereka harus membeli meja besar dengan kursi yang banyak, padahal tidak ada yang menempatinya?

Suara dari pintu depan yang terkunci membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Siapa yang datang tengah malam begini. Namun, sesaat kemudian Hermione menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang akan datang larut malam begini dan tebakannya terbukti benar.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hampir lupa kalau suaminya itu belum pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" nada Draco terdengar dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Hermione kadang bertanya dalam hatinya, apakah pria ini sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk membuatnya marah atau kesal. Namun Hermione sadar bahwa itulah cara Draco menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada Hermione.

"Mendengar cara bicaramu, sepertinya kau sudah sehat." Alih-alih menjawab, Hermione justru mengatakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernyataannya tadi.

" Jika kau khawatir, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja," Draco menyeringai bermaksud mengejek Hermione atas sikap khawatirnya pagi tadi.

"Aku tidak khawatir," Hermione membela diri. "Aku hanya tidak ingin disalahkan orangtuamu karena tidak bisa menjaga suaminya sendiri,"

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal bagi seorang istri, namun sayangnya Draco terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"Kau menghilang selama seharian dan aku sedang sakit disini. Seharusnya kau menyadari posisimu seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Hermione tidak melihat bahwa percakapan ini akan berakhir damai. Sambil menghela nafa, dia berkata pelan. "Aku minta maaf, jika itu yang kau mau. Tapi memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukai keberadaanku? Kau juga pergi sesukamu dan aku rasa tidak ada masalah."

Draco terlihat tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam satu ruangan dengannya, Hermione beranjak dari kursinya. "Anggaplah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Selamat malam."

Hermione berjalan melewati Draco. Langkah wanita ini terhenti ketika mencapai pintu.

" _By the way..._ " sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Parfummu sangat wangi, Draco."

To be continued...


End file.
